


In For a Copper

by broodywolf



Series: Worth Fighting For [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyx checks in with Cullen after their arrival at Skyhold, and decides to give honesty a go for once. </p><p>Stranger things have certainly happened, but she would never have predicted she could be friends with a Templar, former or no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For a Copper

Alyx waited by the bottom of the stairs to the lower courtyard as Cullen gave orders to several recruits. She still wasn’t sure how to go about this whole Inquisitor thing, but checking in with her advisors seemed like a good place to start.

 

The last of the messengers left, and Alyx stepped forward. Cullen sighed, surveying the battlements.

 

“We set up as best we could at Haven. But we could never prepare for an archdemon- or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have…” he trailed off, unsure, obviously running through fruitless what-if scenarios in his head.

 

“We were all shaken by what happened,” she said.

 

“If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw. And I wouldn’t want to. We must be ready,” he said, a note of command in his voice again, if tinged a bit by desperation. “Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week.”

 

 _With our Commander doing the work of ten men, yes, we certainly will have,_ she thought.   

 

“We will not run from here, Inquisitor,” he vowed, grim determination in his voice.

 

“How many were lost?” she asked. It was her job to know. She didn’t want anyone who died under her command to go unremembered.

 

“Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse. Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor.”

 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan. It sounds odd, don’t you think?” she asked, wrinkling her nose.

 

“Not at all,” Cullen replied immediately, a certainty in his voice that she would never have expected. She’d been sure he would have doubts about her appointment, considering she was a mage.

 

“Is that the official response?” she asked with a chuckle.

 

That earned her a laugh from Cullen, too, and she smiled at the warm sound.

 

“I suppose it is,” he said. “But it’s the truth. We needed a leader; you have proven yourself.”

 

Still taken aback by his unexpected approval, she looked away slightly, hoping the blush on her cheeks isn’t as obvious as it feels.

 

“Thank you, Cullen,” she said. It still felt odd to use his name. Despite the newness of this tentative friendship between them, his words meant a lot to her. Outside of their still frequent debates around the war table, he’d shown her nothing but kindness. She’d have scoffed at the notion just a few short months ago, but now she found herself glad for his presence in her life.

 

For once in her life, she decided to give honesty a try. He’d opened himself up to her; perhaps she it was time she did the same.

 

“Our escape from Haven… it was close,” she said, eyes cast down towards her feet. “I am relieved that you–” _oh fuck, abort, abort_... “that... so many... made it out,” she stammered, unable to meet his gaze.

 

Despite her resolve to trust him, a small voice in the back of her head still cried _Templar! Templar!_ like a distant clamor of alarm bells. But in this moment, he was not a Templar, not the Commander. Those things were a part of him, yes, but he was also just Cullen. Cullen, who had picked her up out of the snow, half-frozen and delirious. Cullen, who had sat by her bedside as she lay feverish and dreaming. Whose smile was like crackling fires and mulled wine, warm and radiant enough to melt even the deepest frost. _Cullen._

 

“As am I,” he said, and now he was the one not meeting her gaze. She stood there for a moment, feeling awkward, before the began to turn away.

 

“Alyx… you stayed behind. You could have–” She turned back towards him, and this time his eyes locked onto her own as he spoke.

 

“I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.”  

 

She stood there, overwhelmed and not knowing what to do with the depth of emotion and sincerity in his voice. She had to look away, he was looking at her like that again and it was too much. He began to turn away, probably thinking she wasn’t going to respond.

 

“Cullen, I owe you an apology.” The words spilled out of her mouth before she could really process them, but as she spoke she knew their sincerity. This “honesty” thing was catching, apparently.

 

“For what?” He asked, brow furrowed slightly.

 

 _In for a copper, in for a sovereign_ , she thought.

 

“I… I misjudged you. Or rather, I didn’t judge you at all. I did not even allow myself to see you as a person, only as a templar. You didn’t deserve that. You don’t.” She forced herself to meet his eyes, and saw them widen slightly as she spoke.

 

“I– thank you, Alyx. You don’t know what that means to me,” he said finally, and she gave him a tentative smile.

 

“I should let you get back to it. Looks like you’re busy,” she said, waving a hand at the group of messengers who had gathered just in the short time they’d been speaking.

 

Cullen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” he said with a humorless chuckle.

 

She smiled at him and turned back towards the keep.

 

“Alyx?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“See you at dinner?” he asked, a hint of a smile tugging at the scar above his lip.

 

“Dinner? You mean you actually take breaks long enough for meals?” she quipped.

 

“I’ll make time,” Cullen said, chuckling.

 

“Then I’ll be there.”

_Friends with a templar,_ she mused as she walked away. _The world is a strange place._


End file.
